


Jump Scare

by celestialfreckles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas isn't a huge fan of corn mazes, I saw a text post on tumblr and thought it was cute, M/M, cornmaze!au...is that a thing?, highschool!au, the scary ones at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialfreckles/pseuds/celestialfreckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't matter that he <i>knows</i> the people behind all the masks and the gore are just the seniors, Cas just doesn't like scary corn mazes. Like, not at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jump Scare

**Author's Note:**

> based off of [this](http://astrumdean.tumblr.com/post/149163904366/chubdean-au-where-dean-works-at-a-haunted-corn) tumblr post (that's also my tumblr, btw)

Castiel stared out the window at the harvested wheat fields they drove past, little huffs of his breath fogging up the glass. "Almost there," his dad said, glancing back at him, his sister Luci, and her girlfriend Abby through the rear view mirror.

Luci turned to Cas in the backseat. "You gonna do the scary one this year?"

"Fuck off," he mumbled, his eyes darting up to his dad for a second to see if he heard him cuss. Luci just laughed and turned back around, scooting as close to Abby as their seat belts would allow.

Out the front window, Cas caught a glimpse of the wooden arch over the now-gravel road. The name _WINCHESTER_ was burned into the arch, flanked on both sides by their personal brand — two interlocking W's. Tilled fields lay on either side of the road, patiently waiting until next season to be of use once again. Cas smelled the apple orchard before they reached it, the sweet perfume wafting through the van.

"We should plant some apple trees at the parsonage," Dad said, looking out over the orchard for a second before he turned back to the road.

"I don't think the congregation would appreciate seeing the forbidden fruit every time they come to church," Cas said, raising his voice so his dad could hear him.

Dad let out a long sigh and Cas smirked, looking out the far window when he saw the first view of the Winchester's cornfields. "You know as well as I that there is nothing in the Bible that says the fruit that Adam and — "

"Dad, Dad," Luci said, snickering. "It was a joke."

Dad looked back at them through the rear view mirror again. "Oh." Abby whispered something to Luci, both girls giggling. Cas ignored them, gulping as he stared outside.

The Winchester family hosted a corn maze every autumn for as long as Cas could remember. Dad parked the van at the farm house next to the other cars. Cas recognized the Harvelle's truck and Benny's beat-up '88 Mustang among them, along with two school buses with Lawrence High written across their bright yellow sides. The kids from the high school got free admittance, and because Cas' dad was pastor of First Baptist Church of Lawrence, John Winchester gave permission for the youth group to come for free for their Harvest Activity on the last week of October.

Tonight, however, most of Castiel's junior class was here. His and Luci's older brother, Michael, was already here — probably already in costume with the other scarers, judging by the screams that ripped through the air when Cas opened his car door.

Cas' stomach fluttered as he stepped outside and he tugged on the hem of his over-sized sweater, his gaze flickering from the corn maze to the ground. The thing was, Cas hated corn mazes — well, that was not entirely true. He hated being scared. It did not matter that he knew who was behind all that fake blood and makeup — he knew it was the idiot seniors. It was the suspense he hated, the lump in his throat that choked him as he rushed through the corn, hoping to avoid jump scares.

His eyes darted to the kid's maze, the one without the fake carnivorous clowns and the chainsaw murders. As if on cue, a chainsaw roared in the distance followed by blood-curdling screams. Cas thought he might have heard laughter, though the sound was faint.

"Abby and I are going in, you wanna come with us?"

Cas gulped, looking away from the entrance to the horror maze to his sister. "No thanks. I don't want to third-wheel you and your girlfriend while you make out." Luci smacked his arm, and they both eyed their dad as he passed. He, thankfully, ignored them and waved at John Winchester where he stood by the wooden booth set up with a sign that read _Homemade Apple Cider_.

"You promised to keep this secret," she said through clenched teeth.

"Sorry, I thought he was already gone."

"Fine." She sniffed, grabbing Abby's arm and pulled her away. "Hope you have fun with the kids." Cas rolled his eyes and pushed up the sleeves of his dark green sweater.

Pulling out his phone, he shuffled across the yard to the kid entrance, smiling at the picture his best friend Charlie texted him of her and Dean Winchester as they were getting ready for tonight. Blood dripped from the sides of her mouth as she grinned, and Dean leaned over her drawing the stitches across her face. He was dressed as he usually was at school, naturally distressed jeans with an baggy plaid shirt. In the second picture, he looked at the camera while Charlie was saying something to him. Cas opened the next picture to see Dean sticking out his tongue and crossing his eyes while Charlie laughed. Cas' smile widened, brushing his thumb over Dean's stupid face as he sent her a quick text before he closed the app. He turned on the flashlight as he entered the maze.

Kids giggled and squealed in the maze around him, their parents either ignoring them or just letting them be. Cas stuck his empty hand into his pocket, the brisk night air relaxing him. He closed his eyes, attempting to ignore the snarling chainsaw in the distance by taking a deep breath in, and walked directly into the corn.

Sputtering "What the fuck?" Cas opened his eyes and turned around, stalks of corn smacking him in the face and snagging his sweater. It was dark now, dark enough that he could not see his way out of the corn. His phone vibrated and he swiped the screen to see _15% power remaining_. "Jesus fuck . . ."

He frowned as he put his phone in his pocket, feeling his way out of the corn until he reached open air once more.

* * * * *

Dean Winchester shifted his footing, his knee brushing up against the stalks of corn. He moved his chainsaw to his other hand and pulled his plastic hockey mask away from his face and took a breath of fresh air. A group of boys hurried past him, and he snapped his mask back in place.

"Ohshitohshitohshit," he heard one of them say, followed by a high-pitched cackle.

Dean snorted, watching them run past and glanced over to see Charlie come to a stop about ten feet away. "Dean?" she asked, squinting at the corn on either sides of her.

"Yeah, I got 'em," he said, poking out of the corn and lurking behind the three boys. He slipped back into the corn once he caught up to them, rustling the stalks around him and watching as they came to a sudden halt.

"You hear that?" one whimpered, clutching the back of the taller one's coat.

Dean started breathing loud and heavy — for effect, of course — and stepped closer to them. He adjusted his grip on the chainsaw and easily found the switch with his thumb. It growled to life, followed by the girlish screams of the boys as they scrambled away, trampling over corn as Dean gave chase, brandishing his chainsaw over his head. He let them go when he could not go any farther because he was laughing too hard. Switching off the chainsaw, Dean caught his breath and trudged back to his original position.

He dipped into the corn when he heard more people approaching, two girls he thought. The second they passed him, he switched on the chainsaw and watched them jump and scream. He stepped out of the corn, waving the chainsaw at them as they scurried away, screaming.

Dean glanced around again after they were out of sight, pulling his mask up and setting it on the top of his head and taking his phone out to check his texts for a second before more people came by. Michael had sent him a snap, the background dark where the flash did not reach. His white clown makeup practically glowed in the night and Dean read the caption before the picture disappeared.

_You should have heard Sam's scream_

Dean snorted and sifted through his messages, opening the new one from Charlie.

_Cas is here tonight_

A small smile lifted the corners of his mouth, and he went back to the messages and opened the ones between him and Cas. He almost started typing, but the snap of someone walking past took his attention away from his screen. Turning the screen off, he slipped his phone back in his pocket and watched the night for a shift in shadows.

"Please no one come out," they kept whispering to themselves. Dean could barely hear them over the chirping crickets. He scratched forearm where a dry ear of corn had been scraping against his skin before he stepped out into the open air again.

Dean stalked after them, his chainsaw whirring to life as he flicked the switch. They yelped and fell into the corn, Dean following the noise and heading over to the place where they fell. They did not scream, they made no noise or movement after they fell, so Dean switched off the chainsaw.

"Ow," came a quiet whimper from the ground.

"Hey, you hurt yourself?" Dean asked, keeping his eyes trained where the voice was coming from.

"Dean?"

It was Castiel. Dean crouched before him, setting his blade-less chainsaw to the side and reaching for his phone, flipping his now-lighted screen around to see Cas' face. He squinted at the sudden faint light, and Dean pulled his mask up and off his face, setting it on the chainsaw.

"What are you doing in here? I thought you hated these."

Cas harrumphed, scooting out of the corn. "I got lost." Dean sniffed a laughed, fiddling with his phone to turn on the flashlight. "Don't laugh, it's not funny."

"It's a little funny, Cas."

Grunting, Cas started to stand up but fell back with an audible wince. Dean reached out and grasped his arm to keep him from falling. "Motherf — "

"Hurt your ankle?" Cas nodded, bending over and rolling up the hem of his jeans to inspect his right ankle. Dean turned off his flashlight, pocketing his phone once more. "Got ace bandages back at the house. You want me to take you back?" Cas sighed, and Dean imagined him rolling his eyes. "There's apple pie in the house that no one else is going to get."

A pause. "You'd share your pie?"

Dean thanked God it was dark outside so Cas would not be able to see the heat that colored his cheeks. "Well, yeah. I feel bad." Dean realized that he was still holding onto Cas. Instead of letting go, he readjusted his grip and started to pull him up. "You can lean on me, if you need to," he said once he got Cas standing. "Wait a sec." Cas's cold hand pressed onto the middle of his back for stability as he bent down to pick up his chainsaw and mask.

"I thought Benny was the chainsaw murder," Cas said as Dean started to lead him away.

"That was the plan," Dean said, pushing the corn stalks aside with the flat blade of his chainsaw so he and Cas could pass through to the shortcut for the scarers. "But he decided at the last minute to be the Louisiana Dracula."

Cas let out a laugh, and Dean could see his gummy smile in his mind. "That's stupid."

"That's what I said!" Dean said, shushing Cas as they stepped out onto the path once more.

"Who's there?" a girl with a shaky voice asked.

Cas elbowed him in the side, his breath warm in Dean's ear. "That's Luci." Dean nodded even though Cas could not see him, and flicked on the chainsaw, letting out a guttural yell that matched the angry whirring of the chainsaw. Cas flinched at the sudden noise, Dean's grip on his waist tightening until he relaxed once again. Cas' sister screamed and scampered off, another girl screaming "Ohmygod! Ohmygod!" as she followed Luci further into the maze.

"You really enjoy doing this, don't you," Cas said once Dean switched the chainsaw off.

"Are you kidding? This is my Christmas!" Dean glanced over at Cas, seeing the shadowed outline of his profile. "I'm sorry you don't like it."

"This last bit hasn't been that bad." Cas' thumb robbed softly his shoulder coming to a sudden stop when he realized what he was doing. Dean heard him gulp. "What I mean to say is — " 

Dean pulled Cas a little closer, once again thankful that it was dark all around them, and brushed his lips against Cas' cheek in a chaste kiss. Dean's eyes widened as he stopped walking, his face still facing Cas. "Uh . . . " They were near the edge of the mazes now, the floodlights his dad rented sifting between the corn washing them and their surroundings in a bright gray. "I'm sorry, Cas."

Cas squinted in the light, a shy smile softening his expression as he turned toward Dean. He glanced back at the corn and the not-so-distant farmyard beyond before he pressed a kiss on Dean's cheek. Grinning, Cas started limping away before Dean could retaliate.

* * * * *

"Oh my god, enough already," Charlie said to herself, stepping further into the corn and resting her fake sickle against her chest and over her shoulder. She pulled her long black robe over her hip, pulling her vibrating phone out of her jeans pocket. Smiling, she scrolled through the many kiss and heart emojis sent by her girlfriend, Dorothy, and sent a few herself before she opened the texts from Cas.

_Omg_

_Omg you won't believe what I did_

_I'll tell you later_

"That'll be fun," Charlie murmured, switching to the texts from Dean.

He had sent her three pictures. He was inside his house at one of the kitchen counters, taking a selfie, fake blood still spattered over his face and shirt. Behind him, Cas sat with his leg propped up on an empty chair. The next picture, he was saying something to Cas over his shoulder who waved to the camera while taking a drink from his mug. Smiling, Charlie swiped to the next picture. Dean and Cas leaned together, two plates of partially eaten apple pie sitting between them. The corners of Cas' eyes wrinkled as he laughed while Dean posed with his fork in his mouth.

Charlie quickly opened the messages between her and Eileen. _Dean shared his pie with Cas_ , she said, waiting for a minute before she started to put her phone back away. Two quick vibrations had her pulling her phone back out.

_Lol_

_Sam says they're practically married now_

_Might as well be_ , Charlie texted back before putting her phone firmly in her pocket. Adjusting her robe, she ducked back out into the maze, unable to keep the smile off her face.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this for a contest held by [destieldrabblesdaily](http://destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com/). I didn't place, but I'm still pretty happy with the story, so I'm posting it now. Anyways, happy early fall/Halloween!


End file.
